


Die Schere Hand

by Fullofanxiety



Series: Halloween Fics [1]
Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofanxiety/pseuds/Fullofanxiety
Summary: What happens when Patton brings down a man with scissors for hands to his home that he shares with his friend Roman and crush Logan?This was a Halloween Special fic I hadn't gotten to posting here. So here ya go.





	1. Lonely Scissorhand Guy Meets Bubbly Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: don't think there are any. Let me know if I missed any.

An empty mansion sits on the top of a hill, alone. A long road leads from the bottom of the hill to the top, surrounded by trees on either side. The locals in the neighborhood at the bottom of the hill never bother the hill. There is nothing there anyway. 

The mansion used to belong to an old inventor who never really socialized with the people in the neighborhood. He always unsettled the locals. He reminded them of a mad scientist or something. The children used to say he was probably Dr. Frankenstein and was waiting for anyone to wonder up there so he could steal their arms and legs to make a monster. 

It was just a silly old rumor but it stuck with the children even as they grew up and had children of their own. 

It was a bit of a surprise when the inventor died. No one even knew until a FedEx driver attempted to deliver a package. They had knocked and waited for an answer. All the while  a pungent smell wafted through the air. It smelled like something had died. 

When the driver got no response they made a decision to let the local police station know of the smell. The police traveled to the mansion and they found the body after kicking the door down. The corner ruled it a death by heart attack and left it at that. 

The mansion would have been put on the market were it not for the inventors will. His will declared that the mansion be left alone and no one was to remove anything from the premises. And so the mansion sat gathering dust. The locals never bothered it. All were too scared to set foot past the snarling gargoyles at the end of the twisting road that led up the hillside. Even though they knew there was no reason to be scared. After all, no one lived there anymore. It was empty. A shell that held no life. 

 

Up in the mansion, a lone soul looks out at the horizon from the dusty attic. There are loose floorboards and a corner of the roof is caving in. There are cobwebs in the corners and the spacious room is almost completely bare except for the fireplace. 

Inside the fireplace sits a small cot covered with a threadbare blanket. The wall of the fireplace is covered in pictures. Each picture cut from a magazine or book. The pictures all share a single theme throughout them. Each features a hand. It was almost a shrine to hands. It didn’t seem like something one would create a shrine to. Hands were just the things that you woke up with everyday. They were the things you used to hold stuff and do stuff with. Hands were nothing special. 

Standing in the window of the huge attic was a man. His hair was shaggy and dark brown. His brilliant blue eyes covered by his bangs. The bags underneath his eyes were covered by black eyeshadow. The man wore an all black jacket around his shoulders and he seemed to have a look of longing in his eyes as he stared out at the neighborhood below him. 

What he was longing for, no one knows. Except him. He is all alone. No one to interact with. He wants to be down there. With the people. He wants to have a normal life. He knows he isn’t sociable. The mere thought of being surrounded by people made his heart beat into overdrive. But still. It would be nice. At least his father had prepared for this…….unfortunate situation. 

His father had made a way for the man to watch tv and go online and anything else the man wanted. Well, almost everything. The man didn’t want to live his life all alone. Sure he would like to be left alone most of the time but a few years of isolation was not ideal. Even for this man. More than anything, the man wanted to go into the town and see what others did. He was curious. He wanted to know. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. This was the one thing his father had not entirely prepared for. The man remembered the night his father died. The images flashed in his head almost every night as he attempted to sleep. He was so close to having the one thing he had always wanted. He would be able to hug his father too. He remembered his father pulling out an early Christmas present for him. The man was so very happy upon seeing the gift. Finally, he was going to be normal!

But then, the tragedy struck. His father's face had gone slack, the broad smile on his face fell as his father’s limbs went numb. And then his father crumbled to the ground, his heart having given out. The man had cried over his father for hours. He was alone. He had no one. He was not finished. 

The man now looked out over the houses in the neighborhood. The houses all in neat rows with trimmed hedges and picket fences. There were families down in those houses. Children. Pets. Mothers. And...fathers. 

The man sighed. He looked up at the starry night sky to see a star shoot across the sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish. When he was done he opened his eyes again and let out a sigh. He knew it was pointless. Wishes don’t come true. Life wasn’t like the Disney movies he watched. Plus, even Disney movies had darker undertones. 

The man sighed as he made his way to his bed. He hoped he would be able to sleep. “Hey, Camden?” The man called out into the darkness once he got as comfortable as his “hands” would allow. 

“Yes?” An automated voice called back. 

“Can you press play on my playlist?” 

“Of course,” the voice answered and the man settled as he looked up at the ceiling. He technically wasn’t alone. After all, his father had built Camden for him. Camden was good with technology. Which, when you looked at it, wasn’t a surprise seeing as he was a computer. 

Even though the man had Camden he still wanted more. He wanted friends. A family. But he knew that would not happen. He knew if he were to go into town he would be outcasted. Or worse. The man let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Thankfully he had music on. Otherwise the deafening silence would drive him crazy. 

Slowly, the man drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the events to unfold in the very near future. 

 

Now Patton Sun was a very kind and generous man. He was an upstanding member of the community and was loved by the kids. But he got hit pretty hard when a fire burned down his bakery. He still had to have some source of income while he waited for the place to be rebuilt so what better way then to go door to door! 

Okay so maybe going door to door was the last thing Patton wanted to do but he needed the money. He was not alone. A lot of the houses he visited were tight on money as well. The only two customers he could count on were his friends Logan and Roman. 

After being turned away, (again) at the last house in his neighborhood, Patton sat in his car and groaned. His usual bright grin had slipped off of his boyish face. As he sat wondering what he was going to do tomorrow, he happened to look in his rearview mirror. 

Patton ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair nervously.  _ Could it work?  _ He asked himself. He twisted around completely to see the mansion in all its spooky glory. Patton of course knew that no one lived there. But he couldn't help the small thought that had wormed its way into his brain and wouldn’t leave.

_ What if a homeless person lives there? Or maybe someone rich snuck in there and is living there. _ After all, the old inventor did ask to keep the place untouched. What if he did so for a relative. Not that anybody had seen any relatives actually visit the man. 

Patton turned his car around as he made his decision. He slowly drove past the gargoyles and tried to keep his fear in check. Patton’s car crept up the steep hill as he surveyed his surroundings. All he could see were trees. Endless trees and the road in front of him. 

As Patton neared the top he gasped. The grounds the mansion sat on were beautiful. There were multiple hedges and each were perfectly carved into beautiful shapes. Patton stared at the brilliant green hedges in wonder as he stepped out of the car. There was a heart, a dolphin, a person, and a hand. Everything was perfect. Almost as if they were really what they portrayed, simply turned to greenery in the way that  Medusa turned people to stone. 

Patton gazed at the hedges as he wondered up the steps to the door, clutching his container of baked goods. When he reached the door, he marveled at the beautiful gothic style of the mansion. He took a deep breath and shaked the awe off his face and pushed a smile on cheeks. He raised his hand and knocked enthusiastically on the door. 

Patton waited a couple of moments before knocking again. “Hello!” He called brightly. “I was wondering of you would like some baked goods?” Patton shouted. Patton put his ear to the door in an attempt to hear any signs of life inside the building. A frown tugged at Patton’s lips lightly as he heard shuffling from behind the door. Someone was in there. So why weren’t they answering?

Patton pulled back and pushed a smile back onto his face and knocked again. “Hello?” He called softly. Maybe they were nervous. “I was wondering if you would like some baked goods?” He called. No answer. 

Patton bit his lip. He really didn’t want to intrude. Plus, that was technically breaking and entering. Patton’s eyebrows drew in as he frowned. What if there was someone in there who needed help. What if they were hurt. Patton took a deep breath and turned the small knob before he lost his nerve. 

Patton let out a gasp as he stepped through the threshold. The first floor opened wide and Patton saw hulking machines covered in cobwebs. Patton visibly shuddered. Cobwebs meant spiders. Patton didn’t like spiders. He tried to ignore his fear as he glanced around the empty space. 

He gaped at the vast area. What could have gone on here? What kind of inventions did the older man create? Patton’s clear blue eyes held a wonder to them as his mind came up with amazing possibilities. Patton was brought out of his awe when he heard a snipping sound behind him. 

Patton whirled around and saw a grand staircase sprawled out behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a fleeting shadow. “Hello?” He called as he put a tentative foot on the first step. He frowned slightly as he strained his ears in an attempt to hear any movement. 

He thought he heard a light shuffling from above. Patton hesitated before he made his way up the steps. 

“Hello?” He called again. He fought the urge to put his hand on the cobweb covered railing. He was  **not** going to risk the chance of touching a creepy crawly death dealer. “I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he tried again. Still no response. 

When Patton finally got to the top of the stairs, his jaw dropped. He stood in a spacious, almost completely empty attic. He wondered to the middle of the attic and spun in a circle as he gazed at the space. His eyebrows furrowed as he caught sight of a fireplace off to the side. 

He carefully crept over to the fireplace as he identified the piece in front of it was a bed. 

He frowned at the state of the bed. Really even calling it a “bed” was generous. It was really more of a cot. And even the fabric laying on the piece of furniture was a poor excuse for a blanket. Patton grimaced. This was not his idea of a five star hotel. He looked up to inspect the fireplace more and kind of jumped back. Inside the fireplace, on the back wall, was a collage of pictures. 

The pictures seemed to come from anything and everything. Some were even recent. Patton’s face twisted in confusion as he noticed the theme with all the clippings. Each one had a hand in it. It seemed like a weird thing to have a shrine to but Patton guessed whoever did it might have done it for fun. 

Patton was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the snipping sound again.  He whirled around, clutching his baked goods. His eyes scanned the other end of the attic and noticed the hole in the roof. He could see the clear blue sky through the few remaining rafters. 

Something shifted in the shadows and Patton’s eyes zeroed in on the figure engulfed in shadows. He swallowed his fear and pushed a warm smile on his face. “Hi!” He exclaimed cheerily. “I’m Patton! I’m so sorry to intrude, I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Patton took a small step forward. The shadow took a step back. 

Patton froze. “I won’t hurt you,” he said softly as he held out a small hand. “Would it be okay if you come into the light?” Patton asked. Patton waited a few moments as the figure in the shadows seemed to contemplate the idea of showing their face to him. 

“I don’t want to scare you.” 

Patton blinked at the sudden noise. The figure spoke. Patton smiled wider in an attempt to comfort the figure. “You won’t scare me, kiddo,” Patton spoke as his eyes smiled at the shadow. Unaware of exactly what the figure was talking about.  

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” the figure grumbled. 

Patton gave them a comforting smile as the person took a step forward. Slowly, the person stepped into the light. Patton gave them a fatherly smile. The person shifted where they stood, their eyes were glued to the floor. The person had dark brown hair and deathly pale skin. They had mysterious deep blue eyes that gave you a calming aura while also giving you that suspense and mystery that lured so many to the ocean. 

Suddenly, a glint caught Patton’s eye. His gaze shifted down to the person’s hands. Patton gulped and tried to keep the happy expression on his face.  _ Oh! _ Patton thought.  _ That’s why it was hands.  _ Where the hands were supposed to be, there were blades. Scissors. This figure had scissors for hands. 

The figure noticed Patton’s gaze and they shifted awkwardly. Patton snapped out of his thoughts and he quickly tried to fix the situation. 

“Hey! No! It’s okay!” Patton rushed out. He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He really hadn’t meant to upset them.

They took a step back and Patton noticed just how skinny the person was when their unzipped black hoodie moved slightly. Patton’s determination hardened. This person needed love and lots of food. They looked way to skeletal for Patton’s liking. 

“Please!” Patton pleaded. “Don’t go! I just…..” he trailed off. “I want to make sure you are okay?” Patton asked. 

The figure looked up at Patton through their bangs. “Yeah….” They answered wearily. 

Patton beamed at them. “Good. Do you live here alone?” 

“Yeah,” the person answered. Patton fought to keep the frown off his face. That would not do. 

“What’s your name?” Patton asked softly as he took a small step closer. 

The figure shifted slightly. Their “hands” hung by their sides. Patton couldn't help but wonder about the amount of times they may have cut themselves with the blades. “Virgil. He/Him.”

Patton smiled at him. “Nice to meet you Virgil!” Patton saw the faint traces of a smile on Virgil’s face. Patton bit his lip as he thought of how he was going to phrase his next question. 

Virgil noticed and shifted his weight onto his other foot as he began to get nervous.  _ What if this man was going to tell the police about him? What if scientists came to take him and study him!  _ The thought of people poking at him and keeping him locked in a lab frightened him. He took a deep breath. Well, he wasn’t exactly defenseless. Virgil guessed that was a small benefit of scissors for hands. 

“You must get pretty lonely up here……” Patton started as he tried to keep himself from getting his hopes up. Virgil probably liked it here. He wouldn’t want to be Patton’s friend, let alone live with him! 

“Yeah...it does,” Virgil mumbled.

Patton tried to not let that get his hopes up. “Well….” Patton bit his lip again. “I was wondering if you would like to come live with me?” He asked sheepishly. He looked at Virgil who’s jaw dropped. 

Virgil quickly shook himself out of his shock. “Really?” He asked skeptically. “Why would you want someone like me,” Virgil moved his scissorhands for emphasis. “To live with you?”

A crease in Patton’s forehead arose. “Why wouldn’t I? I bet you are such an amazing person. I also don’t want you to be sad and lonely up here,” Patton gestured to the attic. He didn’t miss the uneasy look Virgil gave him when he faced him again. Patton deflated slightly. 

“I really don’t think that’s wise…” Virgil trailed off as his deep blue eyes looked off to the side. 

“How about we try it for a week? Okay?” Patron asked as he leaned sideways in an attempt to catch Virgil’s expression. “And if it doesn’t work out, I’ll bring you back if you really want.”

Virgil peaked at Patton as he noticed the slight difference in the man’s voice. It almost sounded like he was….sad. Now Virgil felt bad. He had upset the first person to talk to him in  years. The only person besides his father. If he was ever going to have friends….well, this Patton seemed like the best person to start with. 

“O-okay,” Virgil whispered softly, cursing himself for stuttering. 

A big bright smile spread across Patton’s face. “Okay!” He exclaimed. He buzzed with excitement as his eyes lit up. “Come on!” He exclaimed and moved to leave the attic. 

Virgil stared after him at first.  _ What did he just get himself into? _ But even Virgil couldn’t stop the small twitch of his lips as he followed slowly behind Patton. Careful to keep his bladed hands close to himself. He did not want to mess this up.

 


	2. Virgil feels awkward, Patton's trying his best, and Logan's a Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't think there are any, please let ms know if I missed any.

Virgil tried to stop himself from staring. He really did! He just couldn't help it. He had never left the hill before. He had only ever seen these things from far away. Now he was seeing them up close. It was a whole different experience. It was new, yet familiar. Almost like the Eiffel Tower. You saw it in pictures yet seeing it up close was a whole new thing entirely. 

Patton hummed happily as he watched the man beside him. The look of absolute awe and wonder in those deep blue eyes was mesmerizing.

Patton cheerily tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove through the streets of the pastel colored neighborhood. He noticed, with a small frown, that many of the neighbors were staring and running off, most likely to spread the news of the strange looking man in Patton’s car. 

Patton forced a smile onto his face. He wasn’t going to let some little thing like gossip get to him. He slowly turned onto his road and pulled into the driveway of a pastel blue house. Virgil stared at the neatly cut hedges surrounding the backyard. 

They were so _boring!_ They had no character. They had no originality. It was so plain! Virgil found himself already picturing himself creating something…. _unique_ out of the plants. He jumped slightly as he heard Patton open the door to get out of the car. Patton froze.

“Everything okay, Kiddo?” Patton asked as he looked at Virgil. Behind his glasses, Virgil could see the man's eyes cloud with worry. 

Virgil crushed the thoughts of trimming hedges out of his head. This was Patton’s home. Not his. He couldn’t just go and try to change it. Patton might get upset. “Ye-” Virgil cleared his throat. He refused to look at Patton, lest the joyous man see the guilt on his face. “Yes,” he replied finally. 

Patton wasn’t convinced but he put a smile on his face anyway and quickly exited the car. 

Virgil watched as Patton hurriedly rushed to his door and opened it for him. “Come on,” Patton exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. Virgil frowned slightly as he shifted around and carefully climbed out the car, holding his dangerous hands as close to himself as possible. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as Patton closed the car door behind him. Patton grinned at him. 

“You’re welcome! Now, come on! Let’s show you the house!” 

Virgil followed the excited man as he bounced to the front door and quickly unlocked it. Patton watched as Virgil shuffled up next to him.  Patton opened the door with a flourish. “Go ahead,” he gestured to the doorway. 

Virgil hesitated before taking a small step closer. “Go on! I don’t want to block your view,” Patton giggled as Virgil slowly inched his way into the house. Patton  closed the door as he followed Virgil inside. He felt a giddy smile spread across his face as he watched the young man stare in wonder at the dwelling. 

Virgil looked on in wonder. The room he was in was painted a pale blue and the furniture was a darker blue. A t.v. sat  against the wall opposite the window behind the couch. 

On the wall across from the front door stood a shelf filled top to bottom with movies. As Virgil shuffled closer he noticed a considerable chunk of them were Disney. It almost seemed like every Disney movie was present. Although there were some other movies as well. Virgil felt a small smile tug at his lips as he noticed Harry Potter and Sherlock. 

Patton hung back by the door as Virgil checked out the living room. A fond smile snuck onto his face as he watched the man’s eyes light up with wonder. It was almost like the man momentarily forgot about his hands. Patton felt determination settle in his gut. He would have to talk to Logan about that. 

“Do you like it?” Patton asked as Virgil turned back to him.

“Yeah,” Virgil whispered softly. A grin broke out across Patton’s face. 

“I’m so glad!” He exclaimed. Then his eyes lit up as he noticed something behind Virgil. He squealed. “Oo! Let me show you my friends!” Patton rushed past him as Virgil felt his heart kick into overdrive. _ Friends?!?!  _ Virgil was not prepared for this. Reluctantly, he turned around to see Patton standing in front of some pictures. 

Virgil frowned slightly but joined Patton, making sure to keep his hands away from the bubbly man with the grey cardigan. 

Patton’s face glowed with joy as he pointed to a photo in a small rectangular black frame. The style was sleek and composed. Virgil thought it matched the man in the picture quite well. “This is Logan!” Patton gushed as he pointed to the man. 

Virgil held back a laugh. The man in the picture wore a black polo with slacks and a blue striped tie. On his nose sat a pair of glasses similar to Patton’s and not a hair was out of place. “He is really smart and don’t let him know I told you this, but he really loves Sherlock. He even cosplayed as him!” Patton squealed. “If Roman knew, he would never let Logan live it down.” Patton chuckled and Virgil caught the fond look in his eyes as he stared at the photo. 

Something was definitely going on there. And judging by the look on Patton’s face, Virgil could tell the man felt a little more for the tie wearing man then just friendship.

Patton turned to the other frame. This one was….extra. It looked ridiculous hanging beside the other one. The frame was painted a royal shimmering gold and looked like it belonged in a castle somewhere surrounded by tapestries and paintings of old nobles. “This is Roman,” Patton informed Virgil as he pointed at the man in the ridiculous frame.

Virgil felt a light blush warm his cheeks. The man was….handsome. He had tan skin and blonde hair. His teeth were a blinding white as he beamed at the camera and he was wearing a prince costume.  _ Guess that explains the frame.  _ Virgil thought as he took in the white uniform with gold accents and a blood red sash. Everything about the picture and the frame radiated a “LOOK AT ME!” energy. 

“Roman loves acting and anything Disney so don’t get scared if you hear a voice belting Disney songs or the Phantom of the Opera in the middle of the night.” Patton giggled. “He gets stuck in his own little world sometimes.” 

Virgil nodded absentmindedly as he examined the man gracing the frame. 

Patton glanced at him and felt a small smile on his face. “Roman won’t be home for maybe a week. He’s in the mountains with his friends. But Logan and I will be here!” Patton exclaimed as he looked down at his watch. “Oh! Goodness! Logan will be home in two hours!” Patton hurried to a doorway leading to a small hall with doors on either side. He turned back to Virgil. “Come on!” He exclaimed as he waved Virgil forward. Virgil slowly shuffled forward as he followed Patton to a small bedroom with a lot of Disney posters and musical memorabilia. The bed was covered in a rich red fabric and golden curtains hung from the bedposts and surrounded the bed like it was some kind of bed from the Victorian era. 

“This is Roman’s room. You can sleep here until we get a bed for the guest room,” Patton said as he looked at Virgil. 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “No!” He shouted. Patton took a step back in surprise as the quiet man shouted. Virgil’s face grew pale as he realized what he did. “I-I mean…” Virgil cleared his throat. “I don’t mind sleeping on the floor or couch.” Virgil looked down guiltily, waiting for the man to yell at him. When nothing came Virgil peeked up through his bangs to see a warm smile on Patton’s face.

“No, you're our guest and we can’t force you to sleep on the floor!” Patton cried as if the very idea was appalling. “It’s no trouble. I want to make sure you feel welcome. Alright kiddo?” 

Virgil stared at Patton as if the man had offered him a kitten. He opened his mouth only to find that he couldn’t think of a way to properly thank the kind-hearted person in front of him. 

Patton smiled warmly at him with understanding. “It’s okay kiddo. I get it. You’re welcome.”

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat. He let out a sigh of relief at not having to try and explain just how grateful he felt. He nodded to confirm that he was indeed trying to say thank you. 

“Come on,” Patton said softly as he turned to leave the room. “Let’s go make some dinner. Do you like pasta?” He asked as he walked down the hall, Virgil following at a small distance. 

Pasta. Virgil hadn’t had pasta for a long time. The last time he had pasta was...Virgil felt something wet slid down he face. A tear. He carefully moved his hand so he could wipe away the evidence before Patton could see. He hadn’t had pasta since his father died. It would be nice to have pasta again. Even if it was for a little bit. After all, why would these people want him to stay more than a week? 

“Pasta would be good,” he replied quietly. 

“Good!” Patton exclaimed happily as they entered the kitchen. “How's chicken alfredo sound?” He asked as he pulled out pots and pans. 

“Good,” Virgil replied. He cringed slightly.  _ Did he know any other word besides “ _ **_good”_ ** _?!?! _ Of course Virgil knew other words than “good”, but apparently his brain wasn’t working correctly. 

“Yay!” Patton cheered as he clapped his hands together. Virgil felt a small smile pull at his lips as Patton’s joy seeped into the air, infecting him. “Alrighty, then,” Patton pulled the chicken out of the fridge, grabbing a knife from the drawer and cut open the package preparing to cut the meat.

Virgil watched as Patton froze just before he sliced through the first chicken breast. He looked down at the knife in his hands, almost as if he was surprised at what he was doing. Confusion spread across Virgil’s face as he watched the man turn to look at him.

“Hey, Virgil?” Patton started as he eyed the man in questions hands. Virgil immediately felt too big. He hunched in on himself as he tried to hide his hands behind him. 

“Yeah?” Virgil mumbled.

Patton’s eyes widened as he realized he had just made the man uncomfortable. “Oh! I’m sorry kiddo! I was just wondering if you could, um….” Patton looked away in shame. How dare he try to use this man!

Virgil seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to people and any self deprecating thoughts. Before he could stop himself, he quickly shouted. “No! Go ahead and ask! What do you want me to do? I-I’d love to help!” Virgil was vaguely aware that he hardly made any sense but it was worth it to see the shimmer of hope in Patton’s eyes. 

Patton shyly looked at Virgil as he thought of how to word his question in a way that wouldn’t hurt Virgil’s feelings or anything. “Well……..” Patton looked anywhere but Virgil, his eyes purposely skipping over the darker male. “I was wondering if you would like to cut up the chicken for me,” Patton finally whispered as he looked down at the chicken nonchalantly. 

Virgil stared in awe at this overly excitable man. Here he was, asking Virgil! Of all things! If he would be okay with cutting the chicken. In all reality, it was the only thing Virgil could really do. Patton suddenly looked deflated.Virgil realized he had been quiet for too long and Patton probably thought he had upset him. “I just need to clean them first,” he replied as he shrugged nonchalantly. 

Patton visibly brightened. “Okay!” He exclaimed cheerfully. He regarded Virgil’s hands for a moment, his eyebrows low over his eyes. “Is water okay?” He asked. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, just don’t get it up in the joints,” Virgil explained as he pointed to the very top of his hand, his “knuckles”. 

Patton smiled at him. “Alright, can I?” Patton asked softly as he motioned to the blades. 

Virgil nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat before he spoke. “Just, be careful,” his voice wavered slightly. 

Patton nodded seriously. “I will. I promise.” Patton carefully took ahold of Virgil’s elbow and guided him to the sink and turned the water on. “What kind of temperature do you want?” He asked. 

Virgil shrugged. “It doesn't matter. I can’t feel it anyway.”

Patton frowned slightly. This poor child...okay maybe he wasn’t exactly a child but Patton didn’t care. His poor son was alone for so long and he didn’t even get to have hands. Patton stayed silent as he washed the steel blades. A determined light settled in his eyes. Yes, he would most certainly be talking to Logan when he got home. 

\----

An awkward silence hung in the air as Patton, Logan, and Virgil sat at the dinner table eating the meal that Patton and Virgil had cooked. It had been quite a surprise when Logan came home from the lab and saw Patton in the kitchen with a man with scissors for hands. Logan was torn between protecting Patton and studying the man, so much so that he froze in the doorway.

Patton had smiled brightly and introduced them while Virgil hunched in on himself and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Patton explained everything to Logan before going back to preparing the meal. Once, when Virgil wasn’t paying attention, Patton had whispered to Logan: “No experiments.” To which Logan physically deflated but understood Patton’s reasoning. 

Now they all sat at the dinner table while eating their meal. Logan watched in awe as Virgil used his “thumb” and “forefinger” to pick up the pasta. Patton elbowed Logan and gave him a pointed look. Logan scooped up a forkful of pasta while secretly watching as Virgil carefully moved the food into his mouth, somehow not cutting himself. 

“Fascinating,” Logan whispered. Virgil jumped at the sudden noise. 

“Logan!” Patton gasped as he shot the logical man a glare. “Put that scientist’s mind away! This is our guest! You will not be ‘studying’ Virgil!” Patton told Logan. 

“But science!” 

Patton glared. Virgil looked back and forth between the two men and felt like he was causing this argument. If Patton knew what he was thinking he would tell him otherwise. 

Virgil looked down at his lap. “I wouldn’t mind answering any questions,” he whispered, his voice low. 

Both Logan and Patton’s head turned towards the darkly clothed man in surprise. “Are you sure kiddo,” Patton asked slowly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“Patton is right, Virgil. It really is your decision. No matter how much I would-” Logan hissed in pain as he felt an elbow stab him the ribs. “It is your choice. We are not forcing you to do anything,” He rephrased. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Virgil spoke softly as he took an interest in the table cloth. “It’s the least I can do.” 

“Kiddo,” Patton started before he caught Logan’s look. 

_He might feel the need to prove that he is truly grateful for what we are doing. Plus, it would be an opportunity to figure out how exactly to do what you wanted_ , Logan’s look seemed to say.

Patton stopped short. Logan was right. There was no way they could actually help Virgil if they didn’t know how his body worked and everything. Patton sighed. 

“If that’s what you want kiddo.”

Virgil nodded to himself. “Yeah,” he could do it. He could prove himself useful. “It is.”

Logan tried to keep the small smile off his face. Research. This would be fascinating. He snuck a glance at Patton, and Logan could make Patton happy in the process. Logan inwardly groaned. 

They were still going to have to deal with Virgil meeting Roman. Who knows what ridiculous dramatics Roman would throw about when he met Virgil. 

He just hoped that they would be able to help Virgil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	3. Remy Makes An Entrance, Virgil Does Some Gardening, and Remy Invites Himself To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cursing, I think that's it.

A hand dragged a cup to his lips as the person sucked their green tea through the straw. The person rolled their eyes as they listened to the person on the other end of the phone. It was funny, really, how much drama had been caused today. Everyone was in a flurry over the fact that Patton Sun had been seen driving around with a strange, darkly clothed man. It didn’t bother this person really. They just liked a good show. They were pulled out of their thoughts by the person on the phone.

“What is going on, Remy?!? Do you think it could be a secret lover? Or a long lost family member? Then again, Talyn said they saw Patton drive up the hill and-” 

“Wait, the hill?” Remy asked as he pulled off his styling sunglasses to rub at his eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“Yeah!” The other person exclaimed.

“I gotta go,” Remy said as he hung up despite the protests. What exactly  _ was _ going on? Nobody ever went up there. Sure Remy had ventured a couple of feet past the gargoyles, farther than anyone else, but that was child’s play. 

Remy would have gone farther if it weren’t for the stone. He felt himself become foggy as he was transported back to that moment. It was a crisp night, the air nipped slightly at his nose. The leaves crunched under his boots as the wind whistled through the dead branches. Remy had been dared by his friend, Schlange, to go past the gargoyles guarding the entrance at the bottom of the hill. Remy, of course, pushed himself further. He was known to do that. It’s what made him so cool. 

Remy remembered walking through the trees, the light from the flashlight held tightly in his hand bouncing off the trees. He had strolled across the fallen leaves with an almost arrogance before he tripped over a root. “Shit!” 

Remy wasn’t going to lie, it hurt. He moved the flashlight to show his knee, where there was a small rip in his jeans, a small scrape on his skin. He let out a groan. It annoyed him more than anything. His head whipped up as he heard a branch crack. Remy directed the beam of light in front of him, his eyes the size of dinner plates. He let out a gasp as he noticed the gray stone slab a few feet in front of him. 

Remy scrambled up and snuck closer, his face twisting in concentration as he tried to make out the roughly carved symbols in the surface. The symbols turned out to be letters and Remy quickly read over the words and drew back in horror. 

_ In Memory of Father _

_ Rest In Peace _

Remy fell back as he tripped over his feet. He landing hard on his backside and winced in pain. His head shot to his left as he heard a foot crunch leaves and twigs. He was too scared to even consider it could be his friend. Plus, his friend was a bit jumpy. He wouldn’t have been able to make it past the first line of trees without alerting Remy. 

Remy flung his arm to the side, the light flashed off of something silver before it landed on a pale face with wide blue eyes. Remy sucked in a breath as he froze. The stranger in front of him froze too. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The tension in the air thick as neither moved. The stranger recovered first. 

“I-I’m sorry,” they whispered, the deer in headlights look had not disappeared from their face. 

Remy stared in awe and fear. “I-I,” his eyes traveled down and he sucked in a breath. Sharp blades made up the stranger’s hands. 

The stranger subconsciously moved their hands behind them as they looked down guiltily. “I-I’m sorry!” Remy got out, eyeing the silver scissorhands wearily. “I’ll just leave,” Remy stood up slowly, his hands in the air. 

“Sorry,” man muttered. “I was just coming to put a flower on my father’s grave.”

Remy glanced at the headstone and realization fell over him. “Oh.” He looked back at the stranger and noticed a small rose held delicately in the boy’s dangerous hands. Remy looked back up at the stranger. “I’m so sorry. I won’t bother you again. Goodbye.” 

The stranger stared at Remy in awe. They seemed to have never met a person like him before. Or anyone for that matter. Remy wondered if they’ve had bad experiences. 

Remy stood and backed away slowly. “I’m leaving now. Goodbye,” And once he was a few feet away he turned and hightailed it outta there.

Not before he heard a soft, “Thank you, goodbye.” 

Remy took a break just before he broke through the trees. He composed himself as he thought over his encounter with the stranger. He was not going to tell anyone about this. Not even Schlange. Once he looked calm and normal, he strolled out of the forest. His face devoid of any emotion. 

“Well? What happened!?!” Schlange asked as he met Remy at the entrance, a little ways from the gargoyles. 

Remy regarded him for a moment. He shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just trees. Come on. This is boring.”

Schlange huffed but followed after Remy as he started walking away. Remy stayed quiet as he dropped his friend off at his house and walked home, slipping in the front door silently. As younger Remy fell asleep he made a silent vow to the stranger and himself. 

No matter how long it takes. No matter what it takes. That stranger  **will** have a life. 

Remy was going to make sure of that. 

\----

Remy shook his head as the memories faded and he was brought back to the present. If that dark man in Patton’s car was the same dark stranger from Remy’s childhood, then it looked like part of Remy’s work had been done for him.

Remy felt an odd smile settle on his lips. It was time to check in on his brother Logan. 

\----

Logan slowly closed the shears as he cut at the hedges. He stopped for a moment and turned up the volume on his podcast before going back to his trimming. This was going to take him all day but he was not missing his podcast.

Virgil stared out the window with longing as he watched Logan slowly trim the hedges in the same boring shape. Virgil could just picture himself creating shapes out of the foliage while smiling. After all, it was something he enjoyed. It was something familiar and made him feel safe. 

“Hey kiddo-” the words died on Patton’s lips as he rounded the corner, the pale grey poodle skirt swirling around his ankles. His hands flew to his pastel blue clothed chest as he noticed Virgil’s forlorn expression. Patton peaked out the window and noticed Logan trimming the hedges. His mind flashed back to the hedges on top of the hill. The shapes, sculptures.  _ Oh! _ He thought. Virgil wanted to do that. Patton fiddled with the grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Kiddo?” He asked softly. 

Virgil whirled around with wide blue eyes as he noticed Patton. 

Patton jumped slightly. “Easy there Virgil. It’s just me.” 

Virgil took a couple of deep breaths before he responded. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice small. 

Patton felt his heart squeeze as he realized just how much he scared the man. Patton gave Virgil a warm smile. “I was just thinking,” Patton said as he casually moved to the fridge to pull out the ingredients for dinner. “I saw those lovely hedges up at your home! And well,” Patton looked down sheepishly. “I was wondering if you could make something like that with the hedges here.”

Virgil stared in awe at the bubbly man. He wanted him to actually make something out of the boring hedges. Virgil was speechless. He recovered quickly, clearing his throat as he tried to keep his face blank in an attempt to hide his excitement. “If you want, I wouldn't mind it,” he answered as nonchalantly as he could. 

A wide grin broke across Patton’s face. “Wonderful!” He exclaimed. Then he looked away. “Do you think you could make a cat?” He asked hopefully. 

Virgil was almost dumbfounded. This man actually wanted him to shape his hedges. Virgil still wasn’t sure if Patton was pulling his leg or not. He decided to take the risk and trust him.  “Sure. Uh, which one would you like me to do?” He asked as he looked out the window. 

Patton smiled fondly at Virgil as his back was turned. Then he glanced out the window. “The one in the corner of the yard,” he replied. He beamed at Virgil. 

Virgil nodded and silently walked to the back door. Patton smiled at him as he opened the door for him. “Don’t be afraid to be creative! I’ll leave the door open and the screen door so you can call for me if your hungry or thirsty, okay?” 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah,” he replied softly. 

Patton beamed at him. “Good!” 

Virgil stepped outside and wearily made his way to the corner of the yard, silently praying that Logan didn’t notice him. He really didn’t want Logan to get mad at him. Even though Patton asked him to do this. Once Virgil reached his destination, he glanced over at Logan, who hadn’t gotten very far. He paused every few seconds to listen intently to whatever was being said on the podcast. Sometimes even disagreeing with whatever was said.

Virgil closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ You got this, _ he told himself as he opened his eyes and faced the plant in front of him. He hesitantly reached forward and snipped a small piece off, the motion familiar and comforting. He reached his other hand forward and took off another bit with a snip! Snip! Snip! Snip! 

Soon, the motions became instinct as Virgil started cutting off bigger chunks of leafy green. Faster and faster he moved as slowly, the shape of a cat could be seen. 

Logan paused in his trimming as a noise grew in the background. And it was not his podcast. Turning around he almost dropped his shears. In the corner of the yard, where a fairly sized rectangular hedge was, stood a green, leafy cat. Logan gaped at Virgil as the man sniped a stray branch off of the cat’s body. A full blown cat stood in place of the rectangular hedge once stood. 

It was magnificent. Everything was anatomically correct. Logan was brought out of his awe when he heard an excited squeal behind him. He turned to see Patton in a light grey skirt swirling around his ankles with bare feet scrunched up in the bright green grass. Patton was holding the sleeves of his grey cardigan to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his joyful squeal. Logan felt his body freeze up as he stared at Patton. The longer he stared the hotter his face felt. This wasn’t good. Thankfully, Patton didn’t notice as he squealed again. 

“Virgil!” He exclaimed. “This is perfect!” 

Virgil whirled around with wide eyes before he saw Patton a relaxed once he knew it wasn’t a murderer coming to kill him. 

Patton ran up to the piece and let out another excited squeal. “Ahhh! I love it!” He cried out. Patton turned to Virgil, a huge smile spread across his chubby cheeks. “Virgil!” He gushed. “This is amazing! You are really talented!” He turned to Logan. “Isn’t this wonderful, Logan!”

Logan adjusted his glasses as he took another small glance at the cat looming above Virgil and Patton. “Yes. It is quite satisfactory. Everything is anatomically correct and I quite enjoy the change up.

Virgil stared the two glasses wearing men in disbelief. They liked it? He didn’t really expect them to like it. “U-uh thanks,” he stuttered out awkwardly. He silently cursed himself in his head. He needed to hold it together. 

Logan nodded and looked at the other bushes in the yard. “If, uh,” he cleared his throat. “If you would like, the other bushes are at your disposal to create what you wish with them.”

Virgil blue eyes lit up and Logan felt the beginnings of an rare smile on his face. 

Then he heard the doorbell. “ I shall get that,” Logan spoke and left Patton and Virgil to talk out ideas for the other plants. Well, more like Patton giving ideas. Virgil seemed to hold back. Almost as if he didn’t feel welcome to giving his own ideas. That would need to be fixed. 

Logan journeyed through the house to the front door as the doorbell rang again. Logan scowled. “I’m coming!” He called through the door as he turned the knob and opened the door, ready to tell someone off. The words died on his lips as he took in the black leather jacket, stylish sunglasses, and green tea filled cup from Starbucks. 

“Hey, bruh!” 

“Remy,” Logan replied with a nod of his head. 

Remy chuckled. “Nice ta see ya!” He exclaimed as he snuck a peek behind Logan to see if the stranger was there. Logan wouldn’t notice, what with Remy’s sunglasses covering his eyes. It was just Logan. Remy tried to keep the disappointment off his face. 

“What do you want, Remy?” Logan asked. 

Remy gasped and feigned offense. “What?! No, ‘how ya doing Remy?’ No ‘how’s my favorite family member?’” Logan’s face remained unmoving. Remy sighed. “Okay, you caught me. I was just wondering,” Remy stirred his straw around his cup slowly. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow. “What’s this I hear about a man Patton was seen driving around with?” 

Logan seemed to freeze before he opened his mouth and calmly spoke. “I don’t know if I-”

“Bullshit,” Remy cut him off. “You always know everything about Patton. What with that cru-”

“Remy!” Logan hissed as he frantically checked behind him to make sure the others were still in the backyard. They were. “Yes! Patton brought a man home with him. We are giving him food and shelter. Nothing to it!”

Remy frowned. “He came from the mansion on top of the hill,” he stated bluntly. 

Logan stared at him wide eyed from behind his black rimmed glasses. “Wha?” 

“No matter. I’m just curious. What exactly are you doing?”

Logan frowned, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get the truth out of Remy unless Remy wanted to share it with him. So he sighed reluctantly. “Patton was upset when he learned the man lived alone and decided to adopt him.”

Remy reeled back. “Adopt him?” He sputtered.

Logan, who was used to it by now simply nodded. “Yes.” 

Remy thought for a few moments. Patton was a good guy. A good fatherly figure. Most likely, Patton would have found the same little issue as he had. Although, knowing Patton, he would call it a gift or something cheesy like that. Either way, if Patton did, then there was no doubt that he had already told Logan. And Logan, no doubt, probably already said yes. 

“When will I get to meet him?” Remy asked. 

That threw Logan off visibly. “W-Wh-what-why would you want to meet him?” 

Remy noticed the slightly higher tone as he sensed Logan’s panic. “I don’t have to give you a reason. I'm your older brother you have to listen to me. Not the other way around.” He chuckled. “And who knows, he might be cooler than you,” Remy teased. 

Logan stared at Remy in disbelief. “Uhhhhh.” Before he could answer however, Patton came bounding into the living room.

“Remy!” He called happily as he noticed the older man in the doorway. 

Remy took in Patton’s flowing skirt as he came over to join Logan at the door a stifled a snicket as he gave Logan a pointed look. “Hey, Patton! I was just asking Logan here when the next time we would all have dinner together,” Remy mused.

“Oh uh,” Patton fumbled with the edge of his long skirt nervously. He really didn’t want to overwhelm Virgil but he also didn’t want to disappoint Remy. 

“How’s tonight?” 

“Oh uh,” Patton still stalled. Remy’s eyes shot over to the hallway door as a soft voice spoke up.

“I’m fine with that.” 

Remy’s eyes widened underneath his sunglasses. There he was. Older now, but it was still him. His stranger. He was still as pale as a vampire and he had the same hoodie that he wore when they first met, only now it wasn’t hanging off his shoulders because it was several sizes too big. Remy couldn’t see his hands. And he knew why. 

Remy studied the strangers eyes and saw the small hint of recognition in them. Maybe, he remembered Remy. Remy gave a small smirk. “Hey, gurl! Can’t wait until tonight! Patton always makes the best meals. But I’ll be back later. My shift starts in an hour. Talk to ya later!” Remy called as he turned and flapped his hand at the three. 

As he got into his car and drove home he felt a small smile settle over his face. This was it. This was going to happen. He was going to keep him vow. What else could he do? He may have been young, but Remy had seen some of himself in the stranger. They had semi similar stories after all.

\----

“Are you sure, Virgil?” Logan asked as soon as he closed the door. 

Virgil shifted on his feet as he peeked up at him through his bangs. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Patton and Logan shared a look, unconvinced. Finally Patton sighed. “Okay, kiddo. Just know that if you ever, at any time, want to cancel, it’s okay,” Patton whispered as he placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, causing the pale man to look up. 

Virgil gave a small, hopefully convincing, smile. “I’m sure.” 

Patton sighed and dropped his hand. He pushed a smile onto his face and adjusted his glasses. “Alrighty then! Come on! Let’s go make dinner!” Patton turned and headed to the kitchen as Logan and Virgil followed behind. 

Virgil was sure. He was nervous but sure. After all, he didn’t think he was ever going to see the young teen he met those few years ago. In the woods, at night, at his father’s grave. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	4. Who's Gives A Man With Scissors For Hands A Water Bed? (Thankfully Virgil's Cautious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Food mention, I think that's it, please let me know if I missed any

Remy quietly waited for Patton and the stranger to come back. He looked over at Logan, who sat at the head of the table. “So,” Remy cringes slightly at the volume of his voice in the silence. Logan turned to look at him. Remy didn’t miss the hint of fear in his brother’s eyes. For what, Remy wasn’t sure. If he had to guess, he would think that it was because of the stranger’s hands and how he would react. Remy guessed it was a reasonable fear. After all, Remy never told him of that night. 

“Okay, here we go,” Patton spoke as he came into the room with a platter of food. There was cubes of meat and cheese and some peppers. Remy took note of the skewers Patton placed next to the platter. Patton pulled out a chair across from Remy. 

He watched as the stranger shuffled in and sat in the chair, his eyes glued to the floor. Patton gave the man a warm smile as he pushed the chair in and sat next to him. 

Logan cleared his throat. “Remy, this is Virgil. Virgil, this is Remy.” 

_ Virgil,  _ Remy thought. He could see that. “Hey gurl!”

Virgil peeked up at Remy through his bangs. “Hi,” he responded quietly. 

An awkward silence filled the room. “So! Shall we dig in?” Patton asked. 

“Let’s,” Logan responded as he grabbed a skewer and began to create his shish kabob. Remy followed suit and watched as Patton whispered to Virgil as he did the same. 

“Would you like some steak?” Patton whispered to Virgil. Virgil nodded, still slightly uneasy with Remy in the room. Patton grabbed some of the cubed steak for himself and then placed some on Virgil’s plate.

Remy did his best not to stare at Virgil as he ate. Which was surprisingly difficult. It was weird. What exactly are you supposed to look at when you eat? The plate? That might just seem rude. The decor? He ate here plenty of times before. Maybe he should initiate conversation. 

“So Logan,” Remy started. His brother glanced at him. “You still working at that lab?” He asked. 

Logan frowned slightly. It was unusual for his brother to be interested in his work. When they were little, Remy focused more on making their foster family regret taking them in. Don’t get Logan wrong. Their foster family was a disaster! They used them as personal slaves and it was complete hell. So Remy did everything he could to piss them off. He was, or rather is a good brother. He just wasn’t that interested in science. 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Logan asked, his eyebrow raised. 

Remy gasped. “What?! I can’t just check up on my little brother? Is that,” Remy stopped and looked around before whispering, “illegal?” 

Logan rolled his eyes and groaned. “No, it’s just you were never really interested in science.” 

Remy narrowed his eyes. “And just because I’m not interested in science doesn’t mean I can't ask how your jobs going.” 

“Hey, why don't we just relax. Okay?” Patton cut in as he tried to defuse an argument in the making. 

“Fine,” Logan huffed. 

Remy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. They ate in silence again. Remy wondered if it would be weird to say he already met Virgil. How would Logan respond? What would Patton say? Would Virgil want them to know? What is it really all a big deal? Was it a secret? Was it worth all this worrying? Remy wasn’t sure. So he kept his mouth shut.

 

Virgil was…..uncomfortable to say the least. He didn't know wether to mention that they had encountered each other before. Virgil shook the thought from his head as he tried his best to eat silently. He made sure to keep his bladed fingers from stabbing the plate and making any unnecessary noise. It was a little difficult but he managed. He was at the least glad that Patton was sitting next to him. It gave the anxious male a little bit if comfort knowing the father-like figure was an inch away. 

“So where’s Roman?” Remy asked, cutting through the unbearable silence. 

“He’s up in the mountains with friends,” Patton answered as he took a bite of his food. 

Remy frowned. “And that….boyfriend of his?” It seemed almost like the boyfriend was not a good person in the eyes of Remy. Virgil wondered why. 

“Roman and Schlange are still together,” Logan replied, a bit stiff. 

Virgil’s frown deepened. How bad must this man be for both Remy AND Logan to dislike him? He found himself wondering what Patton thought of him.

“Now guys,” Patton started. “Let’s just leave it be. Roman is his own person. And if he chooses to be with a man like Schlange….than so be it. As long as Roman’s happy we should be happy.”

Logan let out a unusual growl. “Oh sure. If Roman’s happy than I’m straight.”

If Virgil had been drinking he would have spit it out. Best. Response. Ever. 

Patton frowned. “Well we can’t force Roman to break up with him. That could cause more damage than necessary. It's better if we just trust him on this.” 

Remy and Logan both kept their mouths shut but it was obvious what they thought. Virgil found himself…..worried and confused. What was it about this man that they didn’t like? Was it something morally wrong or…….something else? If Patton didn’t approve of them then it most likely meant they did not approve of him for one of his morals. Or lack thereof. 

“When they be back?” Remy asked. 

Patton thought for a few moments. “I believe it will be a week.”

Remy glowered at his food as he ate. Virgil knew that whoever this man maybe, it was not sage to trust him if his fam- if these people didn't approve of him. 

“So……” Patton started once everyone was finished eating. “How ‘bout dessert?” 

\--

Virgil lay in Roman’s bed that night thinking over the events from earlier. They had dessert and then Remy left, claiming he had to get up for work early tomorrow morning. Logan and Patton were surprised that Remy seemed so unfazed by Virgil’s hands but he knew better. Remy definitely remembered him. 

Virgil shifted a bit and groaned. This water bed was not the best idea. Who the fuck gives a man with scissors for hands a water bed? But Virgil wouldn’t complain. It was the best they could do. And Patton probably thought more about his comfort than his hands problem. 

Virgil sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He couldn’t help the uneasy feeling he had as he tried to let his mind drift into unconsciousness. 

\--

Roman smiled as the van stopped and he grabbed his stuff. His boyfriend, Schlange, opened the door and hopped out before helping him out of the car. Roman smiled at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You didn’t call your parents did you?” Roman smirked. 

Schlange chuckled. “No I forgot. Guess I'm sleeping in the lawn.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Oh the horror!” He proclaimed as he struck a dramatic pose. 

Schlange snickered and rolled his discolored eyes. “Alright babe. Love you. Talk to you later.”

Roman pressed a kiss to Schlange’s lips and waved as he ran up to his front door. 

Once inside, Roman silently shut the front door before creeping across the carpet to the hallway. He made sure to keep himself from making noise lest Logan come out yelling. Once he got to his room he shut the door before dropping everything and letting out a dramatic sigh. He couldn't wait to get to bed.

 

Virgil heard the front door open and his blue eyes snapped open. What was that? He wondered. Should he get up? What if it was a burglar? Or murderer? Virgil took a deep breath as he waited with bated breath to see what would transpire. 

He listened as he heard gentle footsteps make their way down the hallway. Virgil kept his wide eyes on the door as he waited for whatever it was to come near. The door opened and Virgil’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. A tan man with blonde hair and green eyes entered and dropped his things on the floor after closing the door. 

Virgil’s heart jumped into his throat as he realized who it was. This was  _ Roman! _ This was the other man who lived here. The man in the extra frame. Virgil held his breath. This wasn’t going to end well. 

Roman stretched and yawned. Still completely oblivious to Virgil in the bed. Virgil should have just gotten up and left. He should have pushed to sleep on the floor or couch. Anything but having to face this situation. Roman opened his eyes. 

Roman let out an ear piercing scream. He raced out of the room and collapsed against the wall. Despite all the talk of being a hero, Roman was still very much afraid of strangers in his home. 

Patton quickly raced out of his room to see what was wrong and everything clicked into place when he saw Roman. He went to Roman’s side.and tried to calm the man down as Logan entered the hallway with a frown deeply set into his face. 

The serious man's hair was askew and he was in a unicorn onesie. A gift from Patton. “I shall go help Virgil,” he told Patton and entered Roman’s room. 

Virgil quickly stood from the bed. All without piercing a single hole in the mattress. He had to admit he was happy about that. He would have felt so bad if he had ruined Roman’s bed. “Virgil, follow me. We will set you up on the couch for tonight.” Logan turned walked back out as Virgil followed behind him. 

Virgil nervously hurried past Roman and Patton and walked into the living room to see Logan pulling the couch cushions off the couch. Virgil watched as the man pulled out the inside of the couch and in its place lay a bed. “We’ll have your own bed by tomorrow so don't you worry,” Logan told him as he set up the blankets and pillows for Virgil. 

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered. 

Logan looked over at him. “Of course, you’re welcome. And sorry about that. Roman has always had a higher pitched scream than the rest of us, though he won’t admit it.” Logan yawned slightly. 

 

“Who is that!?” Roman whisper yelled after the man had walked past. 

“That's Virgil. I met him and he lived alone and I brought him here,” Patton replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world to bring home a man with scissors for hands. 

“Patton, sweet, sweet Patton. The man has scissors! For hands!” Roman exclaimed. 

Patton frowned. “Don't judge a book by its cover Roman. Virgil is actually a really nice man and you just need to give him a chance.”

Roman stared in disbelief at Patton. “How did Logan agree to this?!?” 

Patton giggled. “He agreed because Virgil’s letting him ask him questions. You know how curious Logan is.”

“Of course I know how curious Logan is!” Roman exclaimed. “That doesn't mean we have to bring this man into our home!”

Patton shook his head. “Give him a chance before you judge him. Alright?” 

“But-” Roman stopped at the look Patton gave him and dropped his arms. He breathed a reluctant sigh.

“Just come on and meet him,” Virgil heard Patton whisper and turned to see Patton leading Roman into the living room A couple of feet away from him. He felt panic swell inside his chest and prayed he didn't have a panic attack right then and there. “Roman this is Virgil. Virgil, Roman.”

Roman took in Virgil’s look and realized he was looking at an emo nightmare. He gave an uneasy smile. “Hello.” 

Virgil just nodded. He could already tell this man did not like him. It was clear from the way those green eyes looked at him. The disgust in Roman’s eyes was evident and made Virgil feel like trash. He would most definitely be leaving at the end of the week.

\--

The next day brought Virgil into some business when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Patton called as he went to the door and opened it to reveal Thomas Sanders,their next door neighbor. 

“Hey Patton!” Thomas greeted.

“Oh hey Thomas! How are you doing?” Patton replied as the brunette smiled at him. 

“I'm doing good but I couldn't help but notice your hedges! They look amazing! And I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of your gardener,” Thomas explained.

Patton bit his lip. That would be Virgil. And he didn't know how Thomas would react to Virgil. He really didn't want to cause any trouble. 

“Uhh,” Patton blanked. What was he going to say!?!?

Thankfully, Logan entered the room just then as he tightened his tie for work. He looked up at the door and noticed Thomas in the doorway. “Thomas,” he spoke and walked to the front door. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to know about your gardener and to see if maybe you could point me in their direction,” Thomas explained.

“I see,” Logan frowned. “Well, we would love to do that but he is not gardener,” Logan replied. 

“Really?” Thomas asked impressed. 

“Yes, you see… uh….” Logan also drew a blank which was very unusual.  

Against his better judgement, Patton pulled Thomas into the house and shut the door. 

“Woah!” Thomas exclaimed at suddenly being yanked through the threshold. He stumbled before fighting himself and turning to face Patton and Logan. “What-” he starts before he noticed Patton’s serious face. 

“We will let you ask him if he will trim your hedges but you have to respect him and trust me when I say he is not dangerous,” Patton said before leaving to go get said man. 

“What?” Thomas asked as confusion fogged his brain. 

“The person who can do this is a bit different from us and he is not going to hurt you so do not worry about his hands,” Logan repiled. 

“His hands….?” Thomas trailed off when Patton walked into the room with a darkly clothed man with…...scissors instead of hands. Thomas’s eyes went wide and he had to remind himself to breathe.

“Thomas, this is Virgil. Virgil, Thomas. Thomas, this is the man who made our hedges,” Patton explained. 

“H-hello,” Thomas greeted with a slight smile, still trying to recover from seeing a man with scissors for hands. 

Virgil gave a nod in return and Thomas immediately felt sympathy for the man. He recognized the signs of anxiety and knew that this man was definitely full of it. 

“If it's okay with you,” Thomas started as he tried to use a calm voice to hopefully sooth the jittery man. “I would like you to shape my hedges for me. I’ll pay you so that's no issue.” 

Virgil took a deep breath. This could be his way to pay them back. He could give them the money he earned from trimming Thomas’s hedges. “What would you want?” He asked quietly. 

Thomas gave a warm smile. “I was hoping you would be able to make a rainbow and, if it's not too ambitious, maybe try the one scene from Aladdin?” 

Virgil blinked. That was it? “Sure,” he replied feeling a little confident. He had done something from Disney movies before. 

Thomas grinned. “Thank you so much!” Virgil smiled weakly. “Is it okay if we go now?” Thomas asked. “If not I understand,” he added.

Virgil nodded. “Now is fine.”

Thomas grinned. “Great! Come on!” And he headed out the front door and walked next door, Patton and Virgil following close behind after they waved goodbye to Logan who had to go to work.

Thomas grinned at Virgil as they entered the backyard. “So, I was hoping you could do the corner hedges if that's okay,” he told them and moved his arm to indicate the hedges in question.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, they should work.”

“Yay!” Thomas exclaimed happily. 

Virgil felt his mouth twitch up slightly. It had begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	5. Virgil Trims Some Hedges, Schlange Is Roman's Boyfriend, Schlange Is Not A Good Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of food, please let me know if I missed any

Thomas watched as Virgil shaped the hedge into a rainbow. He had done the magic carpet scene from Aladdin first and had done wonderfully. Now Thomas watched as Virgil carefully cut the branches in order to create the curved shape of the rainbow. He was curious about Virgil. About his life. He wondered how long the poor man had lived in the mansion alone. Thomas remembered Patton telling him what happened before he left to pick up another mixer.  He had to get all of the cookies done in time for a school wide bake sale. Of course, Patton contributed even though he was no longer a student. 

Thomas felt himself smile as he watched the grace and precision with which Virgil shaped the rainbow. He could tell that, even though the man had scissors for hands, he was a kind soul. Thomas couldn’t help but think to himself that he would be better for Roman than Schlange. It was a bit...annoying when your best friend and business partner was constantly bringing along his boyfriend. One who was always sneering at Roman’s friends and family everytime Roman left the room. Of course, no one said anything. 

Thomas was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. “I’ll be right back,” he called to Virgil. 

Virgil hummed as he went back to trimming. It was almost done. Just a few more cuts here and there. Virgil stood back and smile to himself as he looked at his work. His smile was short lived as he heard a voice coming from inside. And it wasn’t Thomas’s. 

Virgil whirled around just in time to see the newcomer in a orange beanie step outside as they marveled at the Aladdin hedge. Virgil felt his heart rate pick up as he panicked. What was going to happen? Would they hate him? Would they try to hurt him? 

Virgil caught the panicked glance Thomas sent his way and felt the beginnings of a panic attack. He stood frozen like a deer in headlights as he stared at this possibly dangerous stranger. 

“Thomas, how’d you…..” The stranger fell silent as their eyes landed on Virgil. Virgil felt his heart stop. “Holy shit!” Virgil jumped. “Oh!” The stranger’s eyes narrowed a little and Virgil felt like he was about to die. 

“Joan! This is Virgil! You know, the man Talyn saw in Patton’s car the other day?” Thomas tried to come to Virgil’s rescue. Joan still looked at Virgil with suspicion as they tried to remain calm about the blades in place of the man's fingers. “Virgil shaped Patton’s hedges and I really wanted to see if he could do something like that with my bushes because they are really boring and…..” Thomas trailed off as he saw that Joan seemed to be warming up to Virgil almost. Virgil of course was still a statue waiting for something bad to happen. 

Joan cleared their throat. “Hello.”

Virgil blinked in response.  _ What?  _ Was this person actually trying to….to be  _ nice?  _ Virgil suddenly realized he had been silent for too long and quickly tried to recover. He opened and closed his mouth before he was able to get his vocal cords to work. “H-H-hi,” Virgil stuttered out as he cursed himself silently at not being able to speak right. 

Thomas seemed to visibly relax as he realized there was no immediate danger. He opened his mouth to say something but the words flew out of his mouth as he noticed the rainbow behind Virgil. His jaw dropped. Virgil had even set the rainbow in clouds. It was beautiful and he loved it. “Virgil….,” He breathed. 

Both Joan’s and Virgil’s head shot over to look at Thomas. “What?” Virgil asked as his face contorted into confusion. 

Thomas gestured to the rainbow as Joan stepped to the side to see it. “Woah,” they breathed out when they caught sight of the bush.  

“You did amazing Virgil!” Thomas exclaimed. 

Virgil’s eyes blew wide. He may have enjoyed trimming hedges but he didn't trust his own work to actually be good enough to elicit such a reaction. “Really?” He asked in disbelief.

Thomas nodded. “Yeah! These are amazing! Hey do you think you could trim my hedges?” Joan asked. 

Virgil looked at him and saw truth in his eyes. “Uhh s-sure,” Virgil stuttered. He felt the corner of his mouth twist up in a small, hesitant smile. Maybe……..Maybe he could belong. 

\----

Virgil sat calmly eating as he studied Schlange stealthily. Thankfully, the man in question seemed to be immersed in talking about himself to Logan and Patton as they tried to remain good hosts.   

“My roommate keeps taking my things. It’s like, get a job! I don't care if you broke your ankle! You should have thought about that!” 

Virgil tuned the man out as he watched Roman’s body language. Roman’s face and words said he was happy. They said Schlange was a good man. However, Roman’s body language said otherwise. Roman may have been sitting next to Schlange, but there was a noticeable gap between them. Roman even leaned a bit away from him. 

Virgil wondered if he even knew he was doing it. If it was a subconscious action. Virgil wondered what exactly went on behind closed doors. He wondered how far the “perfect” front they put on was from the truth. 

“Virgil?” Patton called. Virgil turned his head to face him. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled quietly. He felt eyes on him as he waited for Patton to speak back up. 

“Is it okay if you help me with the cake?” The bubbly man asked. 

Virgil nodded and mumbled a soft, “yes.” Patton smiled and stood up before pulling Virgil’s chair out for him and Virgil followed him to the kitchen. He felt the pleading eyes of Logan on his back as they left. 

Virgil cut the cake for Patton as he placed the pieces and placed them on small plates. “Logan!” Patton called. Virgil heard a chair scooch back before Logan appeared in the doorway. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside and picked up two plates without Patton asking.

“Thank you for the slight reprise, Patton,” Logan whispered before he disappeared again and left to the dining room.

Patton picked up the remaining three plates and sent a smile Virgil’s way. Once they were back in the dining room, Patton set the plates down before he pulled Virgil’s chair out and pushed it in for him. Virgil smiled slightly before it vanished and he ate his cake in silence, once again thinking of how the man with different colored eyes treated Roman behind closed doors. 

Little did Virgil know how far he was from the truth. 

\----

That night Roman lay in bed going over the evening. It had been a few days since he had first meet Virgil and he had to say…...he wasn’t that angry that Patton had brought him here. Things felt…..different with Virgil around. Things felt…..complete. Almost. Roman turned on his side and frowned. He-he shouldn’t feel this way. He wasn’t supposed to. 

Virgil was a man with scissors for hands! How could Roman feel this-this pull towards him. This weird feeling like the world got brighter when Virgil walked into a room. Even though the man refused to wear something other than black and dark greys. 

Roman had a boyfriend! A wonderful boyfriend named Schlange! He shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t. Schlange was…..a good man. He was!

Just because he didn’t tell Roman he loved him doesn’t mean he didn’t. Schlange loved him. He did. And just because he didn’t exactly listen when Roman had something to tell him didn't mean he didn’t love him. Schlange loved Roman. Just because Roman didn’t feel like Schlange loved him doesn’t mean he didn’t love him! Roman was wrong. Something was wrong with him. If Roman couldn’t feel the love from Schlange then that means that Roman was broken. 

Roman let himself fall asleep as he blamed himself no matter what anyone would say, that he was the reason the relationship felt dead. He was the one who needed to fix himself. He was at fault. He shouldn’t feel this way towards Virgil. He shouldn't betray Schlange like that. 

\----

It had been a month since Virgil’s arrival. Through the month, he shaped neighbors hedges into beautiful characters a helped bring money into the house he almost felt comfortable enough with to call a home. 

As Virgil walked home after creating dancing princesses in Valerie’s yard he noticed Roman and Schlange standing at the front door. When he got closer he overheard Roman say, “I can’t find my keys.” 

Virgil frowned. He could get in. He just kind of jimmied the lock with a one of his bladed fingers and then the door would open. He debated whether or not he share this skill with Schlange. A man who reminded him more of a snake than anything else. But then he would have to stay outside with these men. And that would be too much for him to handle. 

Roman turned and noticed Virgil. His heart leapt. “Sorry Virgil. I don’t have a key.” The look that Roman gave him, truly screamed ‘forgive me.’ Virgil knew, in that moment, that he would do anything for Roman. 

He moved carefully to the door and then unlocked the door and it opened. Roman eyes widened in shock as Schlange’s jaw dropped. “Thanks Virgil!” Roman exclaimed once he got over his surprise and went inside.  

“That’s quite the skill set you got there!” Schlange exclaimed clapping him on the back. Virgil shied away from the man as he passed and entered the house. Virgil let out a sigh through his nose. He really didn’t like the praise he had received from the snake like man. But, it was worth it for the look on Roman’s face. 

Virgil would do anything for Roman.

\-----

Virgil would  _ not _ do  _ anything _ for Roman. 

“Come on!” Roman pleaded with Virgil, “They stole from Schlange and he really wants to get it back!” 

Virgil’s face held the ‘are you kidding me’ look as he shook his head once again. “No,” he said flatly, “I will not help you two break into someone’s house.”

Roman bit his lip. He didn’t want to either. Plus, he knew that they didn't steal from Schlange. They were his parents. Schlange’s parents who wouldn’t give him money for a van. He tried one last time. “Please,” he whispered. 

Virgil felt his heart jump as he was faced with Roman’s puppy dog eyes. He felt his knees go weak, but he had to stand strong. “No.” 

Roman looked almost...relieved? Virgil frowned. Did Schlange force him to ask? A mumbled “Alright,” and Roman was gone, leaving Virgil to wonder just exactly what kind of relationship Roman was in. Either way, it didn’t seem like a good one. 

Virgil didn’t like Schlange. If he didn't before, he did now. He agreed with the others. Schlange was not a good man and Roman deserved better. Much better. Virgil only hoped that Roman would see that. 

\----

Remy looked up and withheld a groan as he watched Schlange walk in, an annoyed scowl on his face. He did not want to have to deal with him today. 

When Schlange saw Remy, a wicked smile broke out across his face. This wasn’t going to be good. Schlange swattered up to the counter as he served Remy who could barely bothered to push a smile onto his face.

“Hi, can I take your order?” Remy practically hissed as he felt a headache forming just from being in Schlange's presence. 

“Yes. Black coffee. Nothing else.” 

Remy grimaced. Of course he would order that knowing how much it annoyed Remy when there were so many other things he could choose from. Once Remy finished with the man's drink he set it on the counter and said, “That’ll be $1.07.” 

Schlange paid, the wicked grin still plastered on his face and Remy felt the strong urge to slap that stupid grin right off his face. “So, how’s Emile?” 

Remy felt a hot, boiling anger flat inside him as he heard his boyfriend’s name fly past the vile mans lips. “That’s none of your business, snake,” Remy growled. 

A annoyed glare flash across Schlange's face. Remy let a smirk slide onto his face at having annoyed the man. He knew that Schlange resented his parents for giving him a name that meant snake in German.  _ Well maybe you shouldn’t try to live up to your namesake.  _ Remy thought. 

“Oh come on Remy!” Schlange exclaimed as he pushed a crooked grin on his face. “You still not over that?” 

Remy let out a low growl. “You knew I liked Emile Picani and yet you still asked him out! What kind of friend does that?!?” 

Schlange shrugged. “Hey, you still got him didn’t you?” Schlange asked. 

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Remy screamed, glad that the store was relatively empty and he was the only employee working. 

Schlange raised an eyebrow in question even though he knew exactly what Remy was talking about. It was clear in his eyes. “Oh?” 

“Yes! You tried to tell Emile that I was against you going on a date with him because I hated him! You tried to make him think I was repelled by him!” Remy screamed as he slammed a hand into the counter. 

Schlange’s eyes widened as he took a step back. Whether it was in fear or not, Remy didn’t know. Schlange knew what he was doing. He knew and did it with the intent to hurt. And Remy and him broke apart. And they were bitter rivals ever since. 

“Get out,” Remy hissed between clenched teeth. He was done. 

“Well, this all went according to plan,” Schlange said before he slid out the door like the slippery snake he was. 

“Bullshit!” Remy spat before he let himself take deep breaths in an attempt to calm his raging anger. He was silent for five minutes. Five minutes before he spoke again. “Roman will know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	6. Shit Goes Down Then We Reach The Last Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood mentions and Schlange is an ass, let me know if I missed any  
> Also, check out this awesome art by @civilsounds17 on Tumblr! https://civilsounds17.tumblr.com/post/178958451017/hi-okay-so-i-had-to-do-this-like-500-times-because

Roman felt a weight lift off his shoulders for the first time in a while as he slowly woke up. Soft morning light slanted across the floor as he stretched and felt a rare, real, smile on his face. He looked over and noticed the lack of new messages on his phone. He felt so happy. He had done it. He had really done it. He had broken free. 

Roman stood up and smiled wide. Today was going to be a good day. He was going to help decorate for Christmas with Patton. Virgil would be doing something outside and Logan would be decorating outside. Things were going to go well. He would spend time with his family and he was no longer tethered to Schlange. Roman nearly did a spit take when he learned the nickname Logan and Virgil had come up with for his now ex boyfriend. But having thought about it,  _ Deceit _ really did fit Schlange. Today was going to be a good day. 

Or so he thought

\----

Roman had just finished helping Patton decorate inside and was trying to find something to do while Patton baked a surprise in the kitchen. Who knew Virgil remembered the day he was created. Roman chuckled to himself as he remembered the horrified look on Patton’s face when Virgil had let slip that he had been created on the 19th of December. Tomorrow.  

Roman had had to stifle a laugh at Virgil’s terrified face when Patton had let out a wounded cry. And then when Virgil had practically tripped over himself to try to apologize and tell Patton that it was no big deal, Roman felt his heart beat rapidly. It was…..adorable? Heartwarming? Funny? To watch as Virgil tried to assure Patton that it didn't matter if they didn't celebrate his “birthday”. It was even better when Virgil jumped at the outraged cry Patton gave when Virgil told them that he hadn’t had his birthday celebrated since his father died. 

Of course, that would not stand. Patton had immediately gotten to work planning out a small,  party to celebrate, at Virgil’s request. Roman had been briefed on what Patton wanted and he was in charge of decorating (which he had already done).After that, Patton had shooed him out of the kitchen to talk to Logan about something. What it was, Roman wasn’t made aware. It was annoying but Roman tried not to let it get to him. 

Whatever it was, it must've’ had something to do with Logan’s lab because Logan had rushed there yesterday and had only just come back a few hours ago. Of course.Roman was curious but he had his own problem to focus on. What kind of present would Virgil want? Roman had decided twenty minutes ago. He had gotten Virgil a new black jacket and few yards of purple plaid that Virgil might do whatever he wanted with. 

Roman almost felt like it wasn’t enough. Just because he had heard Virgil mention in passing that he “digged purple” didn’t mean he would like the plaid. Luckily, Patton had supported his idea when he had shown it to him. Roman of course had tripped over himself trying to explain that he would help Virgil with the sewing, knowing he didn’t have the hands to sew. The weird twinkle it Patton’s eyes when he had explained that still stuck with Roman as be tried to figure out what to do before dinner. 

Roman furrowed his eyebrows as he realized it had been a while since he had last seen Virgil. The man in question had gone outside a couple of hours earlier to do…..something. Roman was sure what. Patton knew but he would probably get distracted while trying to make sure the baked goods for Virgil’s were perfect. 

Roman sighed as he made up his mind and started towards the backdoor. He opened the door and stepped out. Then he stopped and let out an awed gasp. He was not expecting that. 

Virgil stood at the top of a ladder in front a huge ice sculpture. Virgil’s “hands” were a blur as he shaved the ice into a magnificent replica an angel. The shaved ice flew through the air and fell in soft flake like rain. Roman lifted his hands and felt the cold drops hit his hand softly and dissolve. A childlike wonder crossed over his face at he stared at the white rain.  _ So this is snow. _ He thought to himself. 

Roman slowly twirled in the snow, unaware that Virgil was slowly moving down the ladder as he cut at the ice leaving beauty in his wake. Roman felt….alive as the skirt if his white dress spun around him. The gold trimmed edges flashed as the skirt fell around his thighs. It was blissful. 

The winter wonderland didn’t last long. 

“Hey!”

Roman turned as Virgil startled and accidently cut his hand. Roman let out a hiss as he clutched his hand. Virgil’s eyes widened in fear and shock. “Iamsosorry!!” He rushed out. 

“It’s ok-” Roman was cut off when Virgil was shoved to the ground. 

“No it wasn’t!” A voice yelled angrily. Roman looked and felt rage build up inside if him. Schlange. His ex. 

“Yes it is!” Roman screamed. 

“What is going on?” Patton’s voice cried frantically as he stepped out of the house and raced over to the three. 

“Virgil cut Roman!” Schlange screamed, a self assured smirk on his face. 

“It was an accident!” Roman screamed again, the pain in his hand replaced by rage. Patton looked at Virgil, who still sat on the ground, a face full of fear and terror. Patton’s heart broke. He hurried to help Virgil up as Roman stood in front of them, staring down Schlange who seemed to realize that his attempt at getting Roman back didn’t work. 

Once Virgil amd Patton were standing, Patton lead a trembling Virgil inside as Roman followed close behind. Patton sat Virgil down on the couch as the male’s breathing became short and he was gasping for air. Patton looked between him and Roman’s bloodied hand as he tried to decide who to help first. 

Before Patton could decide, however, Logan burst through the door, his glasses askew and his hair a mess. “I got Virgil, you take care of Roman,” Logan breathed out breathless. 

Patton gave him a warm smile before he rushed to Roman’s side and pulled him into the kitchen. Roman caught one last glimpse of Virgil as Logan moved to help him out of his panic attack before he was in the kitchen as Patton rushed to wet a rag and clean up Roman’s hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Patton whispered as Roman held back a pained groan. 

“For what?” Roman asked as he tried to ignore the burning pain that came everytime Patton patted at the cut. 

Patton stayed silent for a few moments before he opened his mouth. “I should have warned you about what Remy had said earlier.”

Roman’s face twisted in confusion. “What?” 

Patton breathed in as he placed the rag in Roman’s hand. “Remy told me that yesterday Schlange came in and kinda threatened him. Remy warned me that I should watch for him to come and try to bother you and-”

“Patton,” Roman cut him off. “Its okay. I just want to make sure Virgil’s okay.”

Patton breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay.”

\----

Virgil was silent as the four ate around the dinner table. The party would start early tomorrow and everyone could tell Virgil wasn’t feeling the greatest. They could tell it bothered him that he had hurt Roman. 

Roman sat with a frown the entire time. His storm cloud was sad. His storm cloud was down. He didn't like it. It wasn't Virgil’s fault. It was his stupid ex’s fault.

Logan felt partially to blame. He had been up on the roof putting up decorating and he should have seem Schlange coming. He should have warned them. But he didn’t. 

Patton still felt like it was his fault. But he was more focused on the fact that his family was feeling bad. He had to do something to cheer them up. First Virgil. Virgil was probably thinking he was dangerous and should leave before he hurt them. Patton could see it in his blue eyes. Patton had wanted to wait until tomorrow to give him his gift but…..maybe it was better if he got it today. 

Roman would be easy. It was clear to Patton the way Roman felt for Virgil. It was so obvious Patton was surprised Virgil hadn’t noticed. Most likely, if Virgil was happy, then so would Roman. Nothing could brighten up a room like Virgil’s rare smiles. 

Now Logan, Patton wasn’t quite sure. He didn’t want to mess up. He really didn't want to mess up. He had to play his cards right. He had to make them happy. He had to. 

\----

Roman watched Virgil who stood at the window and looked outside. The dim lighting only added to his pain and sorrow as he saw a tear slide down Virgil’s cheek. He slowly walked up to Virgil in an attempt to not startle the man. He succeeded somewhat, although Virgil became tense as soon as he realized who was beside him. 

Virgil felt horrible. He was a monster. A danger to the people he had grown to love. He shouldn’t be here. And he knew that. 

“It’s not your fault,” Roman whispered. Virgil closed his eyes and refused to answer. Roman sighed. Maybe…..he thought to himself.  _ Maybe if I show that I trust him. Even with his hands.  _ Roman thought. So he gathered his courage before he turned to Virgil. “Hold me.”

Roman watched as a pained expression flashed across Virgil’s pale face. His eyes squeezed close as if that would help ease the pain. “I can’t,” Virgil choked out.

Roman looked down. He hadn’t said no. But he hadn't said yes either. “May I?” Roman asked as he glanced at Virgil. Virgil’s eyes flew open wide. He blinked a couple of times before nodding numbly.

Virgil was confused. What was Roman going to do. Roman softly took Virgil’s arms in his hands and moved them so that all Virgil had to do was pull them in a little and he would be hugging Roman. Virgil felt like he wanted to cry. Roman trusted him. Even after he had cut him. He choked back a sob as he stood embracing Roman for however long they had. 

\----

Patton and Logan quickly finished wrapping the box, even though Virgil wouldn’t be able to open it they still did it anyways. Patton was getting a little frustrated. He still had no idea what to do for Logan. It was started to affect his expressions. Unfortunately, Logan noticed.

“Patton?” 

“Yeah Logan?” 

“What is wrong? You are frowning and you do not usually do that so I was wondering what is troubling you.”

Patton froze.  _ Should I tell him?  _ ‘I-” Patton took a deep breath. He should just do it. At least he might get an answer to his problem. “I’m just wondering what I could do to make you happy. I know this present will make Virgil happy and Virgil being happy will make Roman happy. But I don't know what to do to make you happy and it’s just-” 

Logan stared at Patton in shock. He had not expected his cr- friend to be so concerned for his happiness to the point of growing frustrated. Logan opened his mouth but no noise came out.

Patton stared in horror. “Oh no! Now I’ve gone and upset the guy I like and-” Patton clammed a hand over his mouth.

Logan felt like flying. “I-i like you too. I didn’t think you felt the same way,” he muttered. 

Patton let out a surprised squeal. And then they were leaning in until their lips met and there were supernovas.

_ Fortunately,  _ Patton thought,  _ Logan noticed. _

\----

“Hey, Kiddo,” Patton called as he entered the room to find Roman and Virgil standing in an embrace. He tried to swallow his awe. He didn’t want to ruin their moment with an awe. Logan peaked out from behind him with the box in hand and shook his head fondly at the other two gay messes in the living room. 

“Virgil, Patton and I would like to give you a gift before tomorrow and we are hoping you will wear it tomorrow,” Logan explained as he held out the present to Roman who he told to open for him.

Virgil looked back and forth between Patton and Logan and the box. Eventually he gave in and Roman opened the and let Logan take out whatever was inside. 

Virgil gasped. Tears began to slide down his face in pure joy and disbelief. “H-how?” 

“Patton asked me if I could somehow engineer some hands for you and of course I love a challenge so I started working out how to make these for you,” Logan explained as he felt a small bubble of happiness in his chest at knowing he made his family proud. “I finished it just today and I would be willing to hold off on sleep to put them on.”

“Will they work?” Virgil asked. 

\----

*One Year Later*

Roman smiled against his boyfriend's lips as they kissed and he felt content. Virgil lay his head back on top of Roman’s chest as they continued to watch the movie. It was blissful. The world was right. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he screamed because he thought Virgil was a burglar in his room. 

A soft pale hand snuck up and wrapped around Roman’s and he felt a smile bloom across his lips. He looked down to meet deep blue eyes and shaggy purple hair. “Hi,” Roman whispered.

A smile broke out across the pale face looking up at him. “Hi.”

“I love you, Virgil,” Roman whispered as he rubbed Virgil’s arm through his black and purple plaid patchwork jacket. Virgil had made it with the help of Roman a few days after Roman gave him his present. 

Virgil smiled up at him and Roman felt Virgil’s pale hand on his cheek. “I love you too.”

They stared at each other for a moment before the two leaned in-

“ROMAN!” 

Virgil and Roman jumped at the sudden noise and watched as Logan stomped into the room his face red.

“Where is my suit? You know I am taking Patton to dinner tonight!” 

Virgil hid a chuckle behind his hand. “I didn’t take it Specs,” Roman answered as he ran his hand through Virgil’s hair. Virgil purred at the contact. 

Logan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Patton walked into the room. Holding a dry cleaner bag. “Hey, Logie! I took your suit to the dry cleaners for you!” 

Logan turned bright red from embarrassment as he took the bag from Patton. “Uh, Thank you, Patton.”

Patton grinned. “Your welcome Honey!” Patton stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek as the man’s face grew to the color of a ripe Solanum lycopersicum. 

Roman and Virgil grinned at the display. Their family was as it should be. 

And the end of Virgil’s first year of adjusting to his hands was just the beginning of the story of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
